The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Bloody's Review)
This is the Wii version. Review This is one of my favorite Legend of Zelda games! Twilight Princess is for the Nintendo Gamecube and Wii, and it is controlled mainly with the Wii remote or Gamecube controller. The weapons: #Wooden Sword #Ordon sowrd and sheild #Wooden sheild #The Master sword #Hylian Sheild #Ball & Chain #3 bomb bags (Onr for each type of bomb) #Bow and arrows #Bombs (Water, regular (can make bomb arrows), and bomblings (Like bombchu's)) #Gale Boomarange #4 bottles #The Dominion Rod #Iron boots #Spinner (you ride on it :D) #Hawkeye (Helps with the bow) #Clawshot (you get another one later in the game) #Lanturn #Hourse Call #Slingshot #Fishing rod My feelings on the game This is my fouth Zelda game. This is my most favorite or Zelda games! I highly recomend this to anyone with a Wii, Wii U (Not out yet), or Gamecube. I LOVED Twilight Princess! Midna is tied with Makar from Wind Waker as my favorite character. I loved the Twilight Realm, and the use of Wolf Link. I think the Art Style is the best in the whole series. Ummmm, hurm, The Clawshots where really cool, and I linked the Ball and chain and Domion Rod..... I thought Zant was awesome, and I kinda feel sorry for him. I wish they had included Sheik, think they planned to, cause she could have been really cool. Read on to see the whole story line of the game! Story taken from here The Darkened Land Link, a young adult at the beginning of the game, is a ranch worker (but has also been called a wrangler) in his home town of Ordon Village in the Ordona Province of Hyrule. Strange beasts begin to appear in the forest outside of the village just before Link is supposed to make a trip to Hyrule Castle to present a gift to the royal family, a sword and wooden shield crafted by the townsfolk of Ordon. Talo, who in the beginning of the game served as one of Link's main motivations for fighting, was captured by Bokoblins while playing with a forest monkey, and taken to the entrance of the Forest Temple. With wooden sword in hand, Link goes to save Talo. He is able to free the monkey and his friend Talo who were caged by the Bokoblins, but this is only the beginning of his trouble. The next day, Link is attacked by Bulblins and their leader King Bulblin and falls unconscious in the spirit spring near Ordon Village. When he awakens, he follows the pathway into the forest, whereupon he sees a large black wall draped over the ground. Approaching the wall, symbols begin to appear upon it, and as he nears closer a large and menacing black hand reaches out and pulls him through the wall into the darkness within. Link, is now in an entirely different looking world. A sharp pain runs through him and he doubles over. The Triforce symbol on his hand glows, and his entire body transforms into a wolf. As Wolf Link, he is captured and held prisoner within the boundaries of Hyrule Castle, which has been covered by the twilight realm that spread over Hyrule. In his prison cell he encounters Midna, a rogue shadow Imp with mysterious powers, who aids his escape and helps him explore the castle in his wolf form. In the tallest tower, he and Midna find a cloaked young woman. Immediately she explains to Link how Hyrule came to be shrouded in twilight, and reveals her true identity: Princess Zelda. Although in another world, Zelda is still the princess of Hyrule. The Fused Shadows It is now Link's quest to save Hyrule from the Twilight as the hero chosen by the gods. He must restore the light to all the lands in Hyrule and collect mysterious dark artifacts known as Fused Shadows in order to gain enough strength to defeat the one who rules the Twilight. Quest for the Mirror of Twilight After Link and Midna collect the Fused Shadow they are confronted by Zant, who heavily injures Midna and causes Link to be stuck in his wolf form. After meeting up with Zelda, Midna is brought back from the brink of death when Zelda transfers her soul and powers to Midna's body. Zelda does this at her own expense, and disappears as a result. With a newly restored Midna, Link travels to the Sacred Grove to retrieve the Master Sword, breaking his curse as a wolf, and allowing him to transform between human and wolf form at his own will. With his newly enhanced ability Link and Midna go in search of the Twilight Mirror, an item required to travel to the Twilight Realm, the domain of Zant. After going through great trouble in Arbiter's Grounds, a location in Gerudo Desert, when Link and Midna went to retrieve the mirror, they realize that Zant had broken it into four shards, with only one shard on the Grounds. In addition to this tremendous knowledge, the Sages reveal that they had sentenced Ganondorf to death, and had gone as far to impale him through the chest with the Sword of the Sages. However, through some "divine" fluke, he had previously received the Triforce of Power, which allowed him to survive the execution. He then used the power of the Triforce to kill the Sage of Water, break free from his chains, and pull the Sword of the Sages from his chest, leaving behind a glowing wound that stays with him forever. With the last of the sages' power, they activated the Mirror of Twilight and banished Ganondorf into the Twilight Realm, and so he waited for a way out. He soon found his chance of escape in Zant, acting as a "god", and influencing him to become an assistant for his evil desires. Using a misguided Zant, Ganondorf found a way to seek his revenge on Hyrule. The Sages task Link and Midna with the duty of repairing the Twilight Mirror and defeating Ganondorf. The duo then travels across unexplored zones of Hyrule in search of the missing fragments. Final confrontations Link and Midna restore the mirror and use it to enter the Twilight Realm and defeat Zant. With him defeated, they return to Hyrule and, with the regained Fused Shadows, Midna breaks the seal surrounding the castle. It is in the castle where Link battles and defeats Ganondorf. This releases the curse on Midna, turning her from an imp to her true form. She then returns to the Twilight Realm and also shatters the Mirror of Twilight breaking the only known gateway between the two worlds. Link returns the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time, and the children of Ordon Village also return home to their families. Much later, Fado attempts to seek help from Link for his ranch by calling through his house, but the house remained empty. Link does not stay, he rides away with Epona from there, equipped with just his shield, while his friend Ilia was witnessing his leaving from his hometown. At the very end, the Throne Room of the Hyrule Castle is seen, revealing that the Castle was rebuilt. Category:Zelda Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:3rd Person Category:Wii Category:"T" rated